Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a box. The box usually has a substantially flat bed from which two sidewalls and a forward interconnecting headboard extend upwardly therefrom. Pickup trucks may also employ a bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed and closable to provide a fourth wall for the cargo area. Cabs and boxes may be separate assemblies or part of the same unibody structure. Pickup trucks are popular largely because the box allows them to be utilized in so many different ways, including carrying a variety of types of cargo and towing various types of trailers.
Some pickup trucks include a rear axle having dual-wheels on each side of the axle. This type of truck is commonly referred to as a dually or dual-wheeled pickup truck. Dually pickup trucks are typically heavy duty pickup trucks that utilize the dual-wheels to increase payload and towing capacity. Dually pickup trucks have more robust suspension components and a taller ride height than typical pickup trucks. The increased ride height makes it difficult for a person to reach over a sidewall of the cargo box to access the cargo area. Owners of dually pickup trucks typically use the truck as a work truck and need easy access to the contents of the cargo area. Steps have been added on the rear of the vehicle to aid in climbing onto the tailgate but do not aid in side access of the box.